


Putting Together the Shards Chapter 8/8

by cindyls1969



Series: Putting Together the Shards [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry it took so long to finish this. I hope you like the ending I gave these men. I could have gone more angsty but I just wanted them to have their HEA!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Putting Together the Shards Chapter 8/8

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to finish this. I hope you like the ending I gave these men. I could have gone more angsty but I just wanted them to have their HEA!

The next five months passed quickly. Hermione had found a psychiatrist for Harry to talk to and the woman had turned out to be an excellent resource. With her help, Harry was able to start slowly introducing Draco to the outside world, little by little.

It started with Hermione coming by with the baby. Little Rose was like a bridge between his friend and Draco. At first he just sat there staring at her with wonder, quietly answering any questions Hermione directed towards him, but not making any move to initiate conversation.

Then one day when Harry had intentionally left them alone for a few minute to go to the loo, Hermione had stood up and walked over to lay Rose in Draco’s arms. “Can you hold her for a minute Draco? I have run to the bathroom myself.”

Without waiting for an answer she’s hurried down the stairs, leaving them alone together. When Harry had returned, Draco had been snuggling Rose carefully and he’d looked up at Harry with wonder.

“She let me hold her.” His voice was softer than usual in deference to the sleeping baby in his arms. “Why would she let me hold her?”

Harry sat beside him on the couch and smile down at Rose. “Because she trusts you and because she can see how you look at her…like she’s the most amazing thing you’ve ever seen.”

Draco looked at him. “She is amazing. She’s beautiful and sweet and innocent. She’s going to be loved and protected by her parents and put first over anything. It’s how it should be.”

Harry could hear the tears in Draco’s voice. He was very emotional these days, almost more than so than when Harry first found him, but the therapist had assured Harry that it was normal. As he began to deal with the atrocities that happened to him, it was his brains way of letting off steam.

Harry reached up and stroked Draco’s cheek until he looked at Harry. “You’re right it is how it should be. Neither of us had it because of that madman, but now the kids like Rose will have a better chance because of us.” He’d been working hard to make sure that Draco understood his worth and how important even the small things he did to help were to Harry.

Draco smiled at him before looking back down at Rose. “She’s so perfect.”

Hermione came up the stairs then. “You know, there was a time you would have followed that up with “how did a Weasel and a mudblood manage that?” She grinned to take the sting out of her words. 

Draco blushed. “I was a stupid git.” He leaned down and rubbed his cheek over Rose’s soft hair and Harry glanced at Hermione, catching her practically cooing at the picture Draco and her daughter made.

She shrugged. “Yeah, you were. But that was before, right? You’re not so bad now. I mean, Rose is an excellent judge of character and she likes you.” She reached over and patted Draco’s arm as she sat in the chair across from them. 

Draco made to stand and pass her back but Hermione waved him down. “She’s happy and sleeping. No point in disturbing her.”

Harry tried hard to smother a grin as Draco smiled happily and snuggled Rose closer. 

Hermione cleared her throat. “So Draco, I wanted to talk to you today about your inheritance.”

Draco shook his head. “It’s okay, Hermione. I know there’s nothing there for me. I’m sure the Ministry took it all.”

Hermione looked at Harry before turning back to Draco and continuing. “Actually, that’s not quite true. They did try, right after your mother’s trial, but that kind of action takes forever and when Kingsley became Minister, he halted all assets seizures while he had them investigated.”

Harry put his hand on Draco’s back and rubbed before he spoke. “Well then what happened to the gold?” 

“Well, there wasn’t as much in Gringott’s as the ministry originally thought. Apparently Voldemort had been making use of your family fortune during his siege of your house, but there’s still a tidy sum, plus there’s Malfoy Manor of course.”

Draco was shaking under Harry’s hand. “I don’t want it. The house I mean. I never want to step foot in there again. I’d like some pictures out of there but that’s it.”  
Hermione nodded. “You can sell it if you want, but what about the gold?”

Draco looked at Harry before speaking. “I want Aunt Andromeda and Teddy to have most of it. She’s been struggling so much because of my family’s idiotic purebred ideals and she’ll need it to pay for any education or special potions that might come up for Teddy.”

So far Harry’s godson hadn’t shown any of his father’s werewolf legacy, but it would still be a few years before he was declared to be in the clear.  
Harry kissed Draco’s temple. “You’re a good man, Dray.”

“I know I have to leave here soon, but I’ll get a job. And the sale of the Manor should get me enough to buy a small house.” Draco looked so miserable at the thought of leaving and it was an idea that made Harry’s heart twist in his chest. 

Draco didn’t say anything, just laid his head on Rose’s and Harry knew they needed to have a talk. 

Hermione apparently sensed the need as well because the next minute she started packing up Rose’s things. “I’ll get things started for the sale of the Manor and get the papers drawn up for the transfer of the money to your Aunt. I’ll bring them by for signing when they’re ready.”

Draco didn’t say anything so Harry spoke for him. “Thanks love. I’m sure it will be a great relief for Andromeda.”

“It will.” She looked at Draco sternly. “And you, go visit your Aunt again. She’s loved the last few visits with you and Teddy is doing her head in going on about Uncle Harry and Uncle Dray coming to see him again.”

Draco looked up sharply. “Really?” 

Hermione grinned, clearly pleased at getting a reaction from him. “Yes really. Teddy adores the both of you and Andromeda is so happy to have you back. You’re a wonderful reminder of the best she saw in her sister.”

Draco blushed and looked at the floor. “Okay. Maybe I can take the papers to her myself?”

Hermione stood and carefully took Rose from Draco, leaning her cheek against his in a little hug before standing up. “That’s a marvelous idea.” She leaned down to kiss Harry’s cheek and stood to leave. “You take care of each other now, you hear me? I’ll have the paper’s ready in a few days.” 

Walking over to the fireplace, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and looked back at them. “Ron and I will expect you for dinner on Thursday. He wants to try out that barbecue you got him and you need to be there to put out the fire and heal the burns.”

Harry slid his arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him closer. “We’ll be there, no worries.”

Hermione nodded and threw the floo powder into the fireplace, yelling “Burrow” before stepping in and disappearing. 

Once she was gone, Draco collapsed against Harry, snuggling into his side and making himself as small as possible to fit under his arm. It didn’t work as well as it used to when he was still severely under-nourished but Harry let him settle how he wanted to before speaking.

“What’s the matter Dray?” Harry brushed his cheek over the top of Draco’s head. 

“Nothing.” He sighed and wriggled until he was almost in Harry’s lap. 

Harry grabbed Draco and arranged him so that his back was against the arm of the couch and he sat on Harry’s thighs with his head pillowed on Harry’s shoulder. “Now none of that love. I can see that something’s bothering you. Might as well tell me. You know you will eventually.”

Draco turned and buried his face into Harry’s shoulder and mumbled his answer. Harry gently lifted Draco’s chin so he could see his eyes. “You wanna try that again? So I can understand it this time?”

“I guess everyone probably thinks I need to move out of here and live on my own.” He looked so miserable at the prospect and Harry couldn’t help but find it endearing. 

“Well I’m not really sure who everyone is but I know there’s one person who thinks you’re fine exactly where you are.” Harry gently stroked Draco’s cheek, watching his eyes flutter shut and loving the fact that Draco no long flinched at all then Harry touched him.

“Who?” Draco looked so perplexed that Harry couldn’t help chuckling. 

“Me, you silly git. I’m perfectly fine with you staying here as long as you want. You could never leave and I’d be a happy man.” Harry smiled when Draco’s eyes popped open.

“Why? How would that work? You’d never find someone with me living here and even if you did…” Draco trailed off sounding miserable.

Harry kissed Draco’s forehead before leaning back to look in his eyes. “And even if I did what?”

Draco looked down at his hands that were playing with the sleeve of Harry’s shirt. “I couldn’t stand to watch it. It would break my heart.”

Harry’s own heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest but he tamped down his euphoria so he could continue the conversation. “You know, there’s people who think I should kick you out and make you live on your own. They think that the only reason we’re so close is because you don’t know any better, that you’re only grateful to me for saving you.”

Draco’s head jerked up and Harry was elated to see his eyes blazing with righteous indignation as he jumped up from Harry’s lap and began pacing. “What the hell do they know? I’m not stupid or feeble minded. Yeah, I’m grateful to you for saving me, of course I am. But so what?”

Draco stomped across the sitting room and snatched a few pieces of wood off the pile beside the fireplace and threw them on the flames. “I know what I feel and what I want. I know the difference between gratitude and love for God’s sake!”

Harry couldn’t decide whether to jump for joy because Draco loved him or laugh out loud at the horrified look on his face when he realized what he’d said. “Oh god…I mean…” He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. “Screw it. I know exactly what I mean and so do you.” 

He strode across the room and climbed back into Harry’s lap, this time straddling his thighs, and took Harry’s face in his hands. “I love you Harry Potter. I have for a very long time. I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you in school, but I thought being cruel would help me resist the attraction I felt that I know would be deadly for both of us if my father or the dark lord every found out. Can you ever forgive me?”

Harry grinned and slipped both arms around Draco’s waist and pulled him in tightly against his body. “I forgave you a long time ago love. We did the things we did to survive in a desperate situation and it’s time everyone let things go.” Sliding one hand to the back of Draco’s neck, he urged him forward but didn’t push too hard, wanting it to be Draco’s  
choice. “I love you Draco Malfoy and no matter what anyone says, I’ll be damned if I let you go willingly.”

Draco smiled shyly and dipped his head, pressing his lips to Harry’s. It was soft and sweet and the best kiss that Harry had ever experienced. 

Then Draco sighed and opened for Harry and things got a thousand times better. Draco melted into Harry’s embrace, surrendering and letting him take complete charge of the kiss. He ground down, rubbing his ass over the bulge in Harry’s denims, then started shivering and moaning in his arms.

Harry pulled back instantly, looking for signs of distress, but Draco shook his head. “I’m fine. I love you and trust you. I know you won’t hurt me. Please don’t treat me like I’m broken.”

Harry searched Draco’s eyes for any sign of fear, but found only love and desperate want and decided to take Draco at his word. “Okay love.” He pulled him down for another kiss, this time letting all the love and lust he was feeling pour into it. 

They kissed until they had to pull back to breathe then rested their foreheads together as they panted for air. “We need to take this to our bedroom, Harry. Our first time isn’t going to be on this damned sofa.”

Harry laughed and got to his feet with Draco still wrapped around him. He wasn’t as easy to lift as he was a few months ago, but his naturally thin frame had a hard time gaining weight and Harry’s muscles that were built from years of training and flying and surviving carried him without too much straining.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you carry me Harry? Makes me feel safe and loved like I’ve never been before.” He whispered the words in Harry’s ear before licking a stripe up his neck, making Harry shudder and press Draco against the wall so they could kiss again. 

“Christ, Dray. You keep that up and I’m going to fuck you right here against the wall.” Harry attacked Draco’s neck with his mouth, sucking the blood to the surface and leaving purple marks behind on the faint scars left by the collar Draco had been found in.

Draco gasped and let his head fall back against the wall, giving Harry better access. “No you won’t. You’re gonna take me to bed and stretch me out so you can touch me as much as you’ve been dying to.” He lifted his head and looked down into Harry’s eyes. “And you have been haven’t you Harry? I’ve seen how you look at me. I love it.”

Harry pulled him away from the wall and finished walking to the bedroom. “Yeah, I can’t wait to touch every part of you. You’re so sweet and innocent I can hardly stand it.”

A flash of sadness darkened Draco’s eyes. “I’m not innocent Harry. We both know it.”

Harry laid him gently on the bed and crawled over top of him to look into his eyes. He put his hand over Draco’s heart and smiled. “Yes you are. In here, your heart is as pure and clean as it ever was. What was done to your body hasn’t touched you there and I’m honored you’re trusting me with it.”

Draco reached up and cradled Harry’s face. “You always know just the right thing to say.” He pulled Harry down for a kiss, groaning when Harry lowered himself so that he was pressed against Draco from chest to knee. “That feels so good Harry. I never knew it could feel good.”

Harry smiled and ran his hand down Draco’s side until he reached the hem of his shirt. Slipping his hand underneath, he let it explore the soft warm skin he found. He’d touched Draco many times, but this was the first time it wasn’t all about healing, but about feelings. “I promise love. I’ll never let it feel anything but good.”

Draco nodded and lifted his arms over his head, giving Harry silent permission to take off his shirt. Harry levered himself up and lifted it off carefully, before leaning back and removing his own. 

They both moaned when Harry put his hands on Draco’s stomach and gently slipped them up his torso until his thumbs rested over Draco’s nipples. He played with them until Draco was whimpering under him before leaning down and sucking one into his mouth. Draco’s hands came down and buried themselves in Harry’s hair as he begged Harry for more.

“Oh…that’s wonderful. So damn good Harry, please. Don’t stop.” His voice got high and breathy as the pleasure started to take hold of him. 

Harry bit down just enough to have Draco keening and arching his back before letting go and licking away the sting. “You’re so beautiful Dray. I can’t believe I get to touch you like this.” He licked and sucked on Draco’s chest, leaving behind little marks that made him more pleased than he probably should have been.

Draco lifted his legs and wrapped them around Harry’s hips, using the leverage to grind them together, both their cocks hard under the fabric that separated them. 

Harry lost track of everything as he kissed Draco and when he finally came back to himself it was to realize that Draco had somehow opened Harry’s jeans and was trying to push them off his hips. “Come on love. We both need to be a lot more naked for this.”

Harry smiled and stood up, quickly kicking out of the offending denim but hesitating as his hands moved to the waistband of his boxers. “Draco I…” He didn’t know how to ask if he was sure, but luckily, Draco knew how to answer.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, Draco sat in front of Harry and nuzzled his face into Harry’s groin. “You smell good Harry. I love that we use the same soap because then I get to smell you all day long. But it’s not the same when it’s not on you.” He grabbed the waistband of the boxers and pulled them out and down, freeing Harry’s cock and smiling as it bounced back against his stomach.

Draco’s eyes never left Harry’s as he rubbed his cheek along Harry’s cock before tentatively taking him into his mouth. 

“Oh my god, Dray. You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” He stood there shivering with need as he held himself still. He wanted Draco to be able to explore with feeling pressured but it was the hardest thing he’d ever done.

One of his hands made its way to the top of Draco’s head, petting his soft hair. Draco moaned at the touch, the vibrations almost too much for Harry. He pulled away, afraid of losing control before he wanted to.

He urged Draco back up the bed until he was lying on the pillows and then kissed his way down his body until he reached the edge of the ratty old sweatpants of Harry’s he still insisted on wearing. He nipped along the edge before pulling off both the pants and the underwear they hid until Draco was gloriously naked in front of him.

Draco was embarrassed. Harry could tell by the blush that started at his neck and expanded both ways until his chest and face were the same dark pink. Lying down beside Draco, he slung one leg over Draco’s thigh, holding him in place as he explored his body with his hands and mouth. “Look at you. So pale and sweet and perfect.” 

Every touch had Draco squirming and whining with pleasure and Harry knew that he could have been happy just bringing Draco to orgasm just like that. But Draco wanted more and Harry was going to do his best to give it to him. “What do you want Dray. I need you to tell me.”

“You…I want you inside me. I want to know what it feels like with someone who loves me.” He looked so unsure, like he thought that Harry might say no and that just wasn’t going to happen. 

“Will you turn over for me love?” Harry waited for Draco to decide and then watch him flip over onto his stomach. Grabbing pillow, Harry carefully lifted Draco’s hips and slipped the pillow under them. He draped himself over Draco’s back so he could whisper in his ear. 

“My beautiful, brave love. Thank you for trusting me with this.” Harry kissed the back of Draco’s neck and then down his back until he reached the swell of his ass. “I love how creamy your skin is and how mine looks so dark against it.” He used his hands to spread Draco’s cheeks apart and muttering a quick spell to slick his fingers, he slid one in slowly.  
“I want to look into your eyes the next time we do this, but this will be the easiest way for you. I want to make it perfect, okay?” He wanted to be sure that Draco was comfortable with everything but he didn’t have to worry. 

“I’ve been doing this to myself for weeks Harry. I wanted it so bad. I’d finger myself in the shower, pretending it was you.” He pushed back, taking Harry’s finger all the way in. “Oh god. More. Please.”

Harry nodded, so far gone he didn’t even realize Draco couldn’t see him and slipped another in alongside the first one. He pulled out and pushed back a few times until Draco was lifting his hips and fucking himself back on Harry’s hand. 

By the time the third finger was gliding in and out, Draco was a moaning mess and Harry was desperate for some relief.

“Harry, love please. I’m ready, I promise I am.” He looked back over his shoulder at Harry, his eyes pleading and Harry couldn’t resist. He pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the blanket before pulling Draco’s hips up a little more and pushing in slowly.

“Oh fuck.” Draco was so hot and silky inside and it felt like his body was trying to pull Harry’s inside. “God Dray. So amazing.”

Draco pushed himself up on his arms, his head hanging down between his shoulders as he pushed against Harry, too impatient for Harry’s careful penetration. “Feel so good inside me Harry.” 

Once he was all the way in, he held Draco still and blanketed him once more. The angle was perfect and he didn’t really thrust but just ground against Draco’s ass, letting him decide how deep he wanted Harry to go. Harry knew that the way they were laying would keep his cock in constant contact with Draco’s most sensitive spots, building the pleasure quickly. 

Harry knew he wouldn’t last long. It had been too long and he was too desperate and he wanted Draco to come first. He wiggled his hand under Draco, taking his cock in his hand and stroking firmly. He felt Draco jolt under him and then Draco whined, his hips bucking hard as he tried to ride out the sensations threatening to overtake him.

“Let it go love.” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear as he pulled out a little more and thrust in hard. “I’ve got you.”

A few more strokes and Draco stiffened and cried out. Harry’s hand was covering in liquid heat as the muscles in Draco’s arse contracted around Harry’s cock, pulling his orgasm out of him. 

Harry’s vision whited out for a few seconds and when he came back to himself, he found he’d collapsed on top of Draco. When he tried to lift up, though, Draco reached back with one hand, grabbing his hip and holding him there. “Stay. Please just…stay.”

Harry relaxed against him for a few moments, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and whispering soft endearments in his ear. After a minute, he pulled back. “I just want you to turn over love. I want to see your beautiful face.”

Draco nodded and let go, allowing Harry to pull out carefully and then turned over so that they were chest to chest. Draco’s eyes were glassy but he was smiling sweetly and Harry kissed him softly. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Draco leaned up and kissed Harry again and then lay back down. “You made it perfect.” He lifted his hand and stroked Harry’s cheek. “I love you Harry.”

Harry smiled. “I love you too.” He flipped to his back, pulling Draco with him so that his head was pillowed on Harry’s chest. Grabbing his wand off the nightstand, Harry muttered a cleansing spell and then pulled the blanket over them. “Have a little nap with me?”

Draco looked up at him, nodding shyly. “I’d love to.” He kissed Harry’s chest and snuggled closer. It didn’t take long until his breathing leveled out and Harry knew he was asleep.  
Things weren’t going to be easy or perfect for them. Draco still had a lot of healing to do and maybe Harry had some things of his own to figure out. But they were going to do it together. 

Draco had already come so far in life, from the sad, scared, spoiled boy, to the used and broken man Harry had found in the snow. And now to this; the loving, sweet and wonderful man that Harry had fallen head over heels with. Harry couldn’t wait to see where the future took them.


End file.
